We're Okay
by tannertheklutz
Summary: One-Shot. Season 6 ep 18. A different version that plays out after Honor's Wedding. Rory deosn't fully forgive Logan but she's trying. This scene is at the apartment when Rory comes home from the paper.


**We're Okay**

**One-Shot: This starts off in season 6 episode 18, we're Rory and Logan just got back together after Honor's wedding. Rory is having a hard time being with him. Starting; Rory just walks into the apartment we're Logan, Colin, Finn and Robert are organizing the last LDB event. Some has changed and this is something that I felt like writing because I love Logan and Rory as a couple. So I thought of something else that could have happened. I may continue as a story but for now it is just a one-shot.**

**P.S I love Jess as well but I love Logan better.**

* * *

As Rory walked through the door to the apartment she heard voices. She already felt guilty about the way she treated Logan and ruining his article. But she was upset when she wrote it and by the time she changed her mind, it was already done.

She wished she could take it back and she knew that Logan was mad at her. But now she knew the mistake he made wasn't on purpose. Tonight she would apologize and hopefully he will forgive her.

"You cannot be out of turkey!" She heard Colin exclaim.

"I've got everything else under the sun. Pick one and stop your nagging." Logan told him.

"You cannot be out of turkey." Colin said back.

"No matter how many times you tell me I'm out. Doesn't change the fact that I'm out." Logan said.

"Hands!" Finn yelled as he took a shot at the pool table making Robert's plans muck up on the map.

"Jerk," Robert mumbled.

"Hey everyone," she said shyly. She was now in the room next to the pool table and Logan came and stood next to him.

"Hey Rory," Colin chirped. "Get yourself a drink. Anything but Wild Turkey." He chuckled.

"I'm okay," she said quietly.

Logan sat on the pool table. "Yeah, forget it. She doesn't drink on school nights." He said cockily.

"I sometimes do," She defended.

"I'm getting the sense that the women of the house had no idea we were going to be here." Colin interrupted.

"Okay that we're here, love?" Finn asked kindly.

"Of course it's okay." Logan said.

"Logan, I haven't called you "love" since that sultry night in Bimini." Finn said amused.

"It's fine that you're here, guys. You're always welcome." Rory put in, smiling.

"What's with the maps?" She asked looking down at the pool table.

"Graduation is imminent, Rory." Colin told her smiling. "So we are planning the ultimate Life and Death Brigade event."

"Not only the ultimate, but the penultimate." Finn put in.

Colin looked at him. "Penultimate means next to late, Finn. This is the last one."

Finn looked at him strangely. "I thought it meant, "super ultimate"." He said confusingly.

"How did you get into Yale?" Robert asked astonished.

Finn smirked. "Slept with the recruiter."

Rory chuckled just when her phone went off. She excused herself to answer it, while the boys discussed it further.

"Hello?"

"Rory dear!" Emily exclaimed into the receiver.

Rory's face went to shock. "Hi Grandma, what's up?"

"I just wanted to remind you that dinner is cancelled tomorrow night because of our trip."

"I didn't forget, but thanks for reminding me."

"Good, now my other news. I spoke to your father the other night-"

"Wait what?" She asked slightly angry. The last time she did that she broke Lorelai and Luke up. She began to move to the kitchen to get some coffee; she knew she would need it.

"I asked your father if he was planning on attending our anniversary dinner next month and of course he accepted." Rory stood in shock. Every since their wedding, Emily had been trying to come between Lorelai and Luke again.

"Grandma how could you?" She exclaimed into the phone. Logan looked briefly at her then back to the maps.

"He came to the wedding and we're inviting close friends and family and he is your father Rory. He's family." Emily scolded her granddaughter.

"Grandma, I swear if you do this than I can assure you will not have a granddaughter. You have no right to do this and I will not let my mother get hurt again." She hung up her phone and threw it against the sink with a sigh.

"You okay, Ace?" Logan asked from across the room.

She nodded, holding back her tears. She took her coffee back over to the pool table.

"Now, so I have the DVD player. Colin has the champagne and bong. Robert has the cigars and Logan the raft. So once we reach our destination we jump and parachute across Costa Rica." Finn said.

"Wait, What? Are you serious?" She looked at all the guys around the table like they were crazy.

"Hey Ace, calm down. It's all good."

"Well I would feel a lot better if this map wiz wasn't drink and without his reading glasses wasn't making the plans. It's dangerous."

"So you came home just to piss on the fun!" Logan sighed angrily looking at his girlfriend.

"No," she said. "I just-"

"Well, it's exactly what you're doing. We've been doing this for years and everyone of these events have worked out."

She noticed the angry tone in his voice and she looked away from him.

"You know, guys, maybe we should resume our planning another time." Colin offered.

"Maybe we should then," Logan kept his stare on Rory.

Rory looked back at him. "Your making me the bad guy here?"

"You're the one that started this." He exclaimed.

Robert, Colin and Finn looked at each other awkwardly.

"This isn't even your business, why aren't you at the paper? Your always there at this time."

"Well I finished early," she said softly.

"How? You delegate a little. Let people actually write their own articles?"

She remand silent. "You knew that would embarrass me redoing my article, and you didn't care."

"Logan-" she tried to protest.

"Even when we're together, your someplace else. You leave you don't kiss me goodbye. We're at dinner and you're on your cell phone the whole time. You never leave notes anymore about where you're gonna be, so I have no idea where you are. You haven't forgiven me." He told her angrily.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, lying.

"For the girls I was with while we we're separated."

"I said I forgive you," she raised her voice.

"Yeah you said it but you haven't though. You haven't." He said softly.

She glared back at him. "I'm sorry okay. I came home early hoping to apologize and make it up to you. I'm sorry I wrecked your paper but I was upset when I did it. I came home for you, hoping you would forgive me. I know I've been distant. But I was scared to go back to you and be with you because I was afraid you would hurt me again. I've been trying to forgive you but it's hard when I suddenly realize you made a mistake but then I picture them laughing at how easy it is to take you back not knowing what you really did with them." She yelled. She looked away at him for a short time and it went quiet.

Logan felt slightly guilty and so did she.

"You weren't them," she whispered softly as she looked down.

"What?" The drink half way to his lips stopped. She looked back at him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Did you know that I was stood up at my own prom? By Jess. Yeah that was just when I found out he had already skipped town two days before in which I didn't know. Oh that was after he tried to rape me at a party. You don't get it. You are so different from them, that's why I love you. You actually care about others not yourself like Jess. And Dean, god! He was always so predictable and clingy and I hated it.

"I trusted you with everything because you weren't them and I love you for that. But then I found out about them and it broke my heart. Finding out from you, you being truthful, I would have accepted it better. But you didn't tell me. I know that you thought we weren't together but to me we still were. But if I knew we were than it would have hurt less if it came from you. Jess was there that night because he wouldn't leave until I spoke to him. So I thought if I did he would leave, I was going to tell you I promise that. But you showed up and I was grateful for that, but I didn't want to tell you what he did because I didn't want to cause a fight. I'm sorry for that."

"Rory-" He looked at her in guilt and shock.

"You broke my heart, Logan. I thought that it was different for us. I was happier with you than with them. But knowing that you were with them when I was crying myself to sleep at night, hoping you would call. But you never did. And I'm sorry about your article, but what you don't know is that I already changed it back to the original; you just need to finish it off. I thought that I was right back in that position like I was with Dean and Jess, but I wasn't. I'm sorry but I was upset when I did the article and you didn't deserve it. I don't deserve you, you deserve better than a horrible girlfriend who ruins everything."

She began to walk away, crying her eyes out. Colin, Finn and Robert stood in shock of her meltdown while Logan was trying to comfort her. She pulled away from him and started for the bathroom.

"Just go Logan. Go on your LDB adventure and I promise my stuff will be gone by the time you come back." She cried more and bolted for the bathroom. Logan ran after her but she closed the bathroom door and locking right before he got to it.

"Rory!" He knocked on the door. "Ace, please open up. I'm sorry, please open up." He knocked again.

He heard her crying through the door and he felt even worse. He looked to see the guys giving him sympathetic looks. They waved slightly knowing Logan needed time with Rory.

10 minutes later, Logan was slumped against the bathroom door, trying to pry his girlfriend out.

He knocked lightly against the door. "Ace, please come out. Please, let's talk about this, face to face properly."

He heard her sniffle and then a tiny click. He stood up rapidly but opened the door slowly. He walked in and found her sitting in the bathtub curled up in a ball.

Rory didn't look up and kept her head down. Logan climbed in next to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Baby, please say something," Logan asked carefully. She sniffled and cuddled I further to him. He kissed her head and held her tighter.

"Where are the other's?" she asked softly.

Well, at least she said something.

"They left a while ago." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry I blew up at you, especially in front of the guys." She finally looked up at him and she saw a sign of relief rush through him.

"Hey, don't worry about that. I just wish you had told me what you were really feeling."

She nodded slightly and lowered her head again.

"Hey, I love you. I'm so in love with you that no matter what you do, it would never change my mind about us." Logan told her.

She smiled slightly. "I love you too, more than you know."

Logan chuckled. "Trust me, I know or you wouldn't still be here." Rory laughed along with him.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

She looked up at him, directly in the eye.

"How did it happen? Did you just go to them or did they come to you?" She asked painfully.

Logan sighed and closed his eyes. "Ace-"

"Please Logan, I need to know some things." She begged looking up at him.

"Okay." He paused for a bit. "My parents went away and Honor was still here with Josh so she decided to throw a party like she used to when she was in high school. Anyway-"

"Stop stalling," Rory scolded playfully. Logan smiled sadly.

"I was mad about what happened between us. I was mad at myself for yelling at you. I hate yelling at you and I felt horrible. I have never been in a relationship so I thought that a fight basically meant a break-up. I'm sorry. So I called Honor a few days later wanting someone to talk to that isn't Colin and Finn. She told me she was having a party and so I went hoping to talk to her. But when I get there she's nowhere in sight. Drinks were thrown in my face and girls. I just kept drinking and drinking. The next thing I know I woke up next to Walker." Logan felt Rory wince.

He hugged her tight and she allowed it.

"Then there were other parties of other guys at college who have parents like mine and the other girls were there. I just kept drinking so ease the pain I guess."

"Is that all?" Rory asked quietly.

"Pretty much, yeah."

She leaned up and kissed him softly. "Thank you for telling me the truth."

"No problem. So we're really okay now?" He asked hopefully.

She smiled caressing his cheek. "Yeah, we're really okay."

"Good, so how long are we going to stay in here? I'm hungry and I know you so you most likely are as well." That earned a laugh from her.

She nodded and he stepped out of the tub. He extended his hand to help her out. She stumbled a little and fell into his arms.

She looked up smiling and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and enjoyed her warm body against his.

"I've missed you," Rory whispered.

"I've missed you too." He smiled back. He leaned down to kiss her which she eagerly returned.

"Now, I was thinking Chinese and Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory. Sound good?" Rory asked after they broke apart.

"Perfect." He gave her a final kiss but she backed away.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed and ran out of the bathroom.

"Ace!" Logan called after her. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed her cell phone dialing a number.

"I love you mommy," She replied sweetly into the phone.

Logan figured it must have been something to do with her grandmother from earlier.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Rory repeated into the phone. Logan chuckled and went in search on the Chinese menu. As soon as he finished ordering, small delicate arms wrapped around his torso.

"Hey," he said and turned around pulling her tighter.

"Hey, She smiled back.

He leaned his head against hers and cupped her cheeks. "I know you may not want to talk about what happened with Jess, but if you do I'm here, okay?"

She nodded and rested her head in the nook of his neck.

"I don't want to ruin tonight, so can we talk about this another night, please?"

"Sure. So how about you go take a shower and freshen up and I'll get things set up here." Logan reasoned. He just got her back and he didn't want to push things on her. But all he really wanted to do was break Jess' neck.

"Okay. And seeing how the Chinese always take so long, want to join me?" She smiled seductively.

"Don't need to ask me twice." Logan said as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. The sound of her laugh trailing behind them.

**A/N so there you go, hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue and make this a actual story even though I'm already writing one but eh? What the heck?**

**Love you all xoxo…**


End file.
